


Tell me that you've got me and you're never gonna leave

by hawkeyedpeas (pandacowhipster)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacowhipster/pseuds/hawkeyedpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's pretty sure Cisco returns his feelings and is probably going to ask him out any day now.<br/>It's terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me that you've got me and you're never gonna leave

Cisco is amazing.

Honestly, he’s one of the smartest scientists Barry’s ever met, he’s attractive, hilarious and completely genuine. They always have a good time when they’re together, he’s already a part of Team Flash, they have almost all the same friends–Joe loves him.

He’s even started picking up vibes–no pun intended–that Cisco not only knows about his steadily blooming crush, but also maybe returns his feelings. They’ve both been single for a while now and he’s caught Cisco giving him some lingering looks, not to mention his jokes have started edging just this side of flirty. He’s pretty sure Cisco’s going to actually ask him out any day now.

It’s terrible.

It’s not exactly something Barry brings up in casual conversation, mostly because it’s pretty private, but his amorous attractions have never really crossed over into physical desires. While he doesn’t mind kissing and and likes being close to people, the few time he’s taken it further were all an uncomfortable mix of awkward, boring and generally unsatisfying.

It worked out with Patty as she wasn’t really interested in much more than kissing anyway and with Linda things had never gotten far enough for it to be and issue.

Cisco on the other hand, definitely likes sex. He wasn’t just joking about his dinner+movie+breakfast routine. While he never explicitly discussed his and Kendra’s sex life, Cisco did allude to some of the things they got up to in the bedroom, and several other places that Barry didn’t find sanitary. Barry’s still not sure which part was worse, having to play along like he was interested in talking about sex or listening to someone he was possibly developing feelings for talk about their amazing new girlfriend.

He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Cisco does ask him out, because there is no version of that conversation he wants to have. He could turn Cisco down and tell him he’s not interested, which would be a lie and also make him feel awful. He could say yes, be upfront about his lack of sexual interest, which would be awkward and and embarrassing and then Cisco will rescind his offer. He could go out with Cisco and not bring it up until Cisco tries to make a move, which would be even more awkward and embarrassing and end with Cisco dumping him. There is no outcome he can foresee that doesn’t end with accepting the fact that Cisco likes him, just not enough to give up sex.

Frankly, his most promising option is that a rogue metahuman kills him before Cisco has the chance to ask him out.

He’s not sure who he’d even go to for advice, he has a weird amount of past romantic tension with far too many of his female friends and he’s not sure he’s that comfortable mentioning this kind of thing to someone like Wally or Oliver. It sucks because any other time, he’d probably go to Cisco for help.

–

“You look like you have indigestion,” Caitlin says offhandedly as she walks past him on her way out of the cortex

Barry just groans softly in response.

She turns around, looking concerned, “do you have indigestion? I think I have some antacids in my lab.”

“It’s not indigestion,” Barry says, smiling despite himself, “I’m just… thinking.”

“God help us,” Caitlin mutters.

Barry considers her for a moment, on the one hand she’s a lot closer to Cisco than she is to him, but on the other he’s desperate.

“Can I talk to you about some… romantic issues?”

Caitlin’s face loses a bit of color, “what?”

“It’s just, I don’t who else to go to.”

Caitlin doesn’t even bother to hide her wince, “are you sure?”

Barry pouts and looks up at her through his eyelashes, it’s probably overkill but again, he’s desperate.

“Oh fine,” she says, tossing he hair out of her face, “what’s wrong now?”

“I have feelings for someone, and I’m pretty sure they have feelings for me, only I don’t think we’re going to be compatible… physically.”

Caitlin keeps looking at him expectantly, like she’s waiting for him to elaborate.

Barry sighs and trudges on, “we’re in very different places, um, libido wise? I’m not–I don’t…”

Caitlin holds up a hand to stop him, “it’s rare that two people in a relationship have the same level of sex drive, it’s too individual. Just negotiate what levels of physical intimacy you’re both comfortable with. Also, if someone’s more interested in sleeping with you than being with you, they’re probably not worth your time.” She shrugs, “but I wouldn’t worry too much, Cisco’s not that kind of guy.”

“I never said–”

“Please,” Caitlin says, heading out, “you didn’t have to. Good luck.”

Barry watches her go, he’s not sure why he thought she’d offer anything other than statistics and a suggestion to be honest, though it does make him feel a little better that she thinks it’ll work out.

–

He tells himself that he’s just going to ask Cisco out himself, lay all his cards on the table at once and accept whatever happens.

He tells himself he’s going to do it, but every time he actually sees Cisco, his resolve crumbles. He’s never been an assertive person–that’s what he has Iris for–so he’s not sure how to go about it.

Sex issues aside, the one time he confessed his feelings to a close friend it hadn’t exactly panned out for him.

Luckily for him, the matter ends up being taken out of his woefully inept hands

It’s been said–mostly by his family– that Barry’s denser than a lead brick, but it really hits home when he realizes that Cisco inviting him back to his place for dinner was definitely meant romantically.

In Barry’s defense, over the course of their friendship, they’ve had many a night just like this, so he doesn’t realize it’s a date until Cisco sits next to him on the couch much closer than usual at bats his big brown eyes at Barry.

“We should talk,” Barry blurts out, feeling like his heart’s beating even faster than normal.

Cisco raises an eyebrow, “okay,” he says slowly.

Barry looks down at his hands, he can either talk about this or make eye contact, not both. “It’s just… when you were with Kendra you mentioned…” Barry takes a breath to steel himself. “I know that you are very… active? And the thing is I’m not.”

“Huh?”

Barry bites his lip, “What I mean is, I don’t really… like sex? Like, at all.”

Cisco gently rests a hand on Barry’s shoulder, “but you do like _me_?”

Barry looks up at that, “yeah, of course.”

Cisco holds up a finger, “one sec, I need to bask in this.” He holds a hand to his chest for a moment and nods to himself, “okay, done. I like you too, by the way, if it wasn’t already glaringly obvious.”

Barry narrows his eyes, “and you’re okay with this?” He gestures between them.

“Barry, I don’t know how to tell you this but, I’m like ridiculously into you. If you wanna date me, we’re dating. The sex thing is whatever.”

Barry can’t shake the feeling that there’s another shoe about to drop but Cisco’s expression is as sincere as it always is.

“Though, I would like to know your thoughts on spooning, are you into it and if so how do you feel about being the little spoon?”

Barry laughs, “spooning is fine, I really like that kind of thing, actually. Most touching is cool just not–”

“Gotcha,” Cisco says, saving him from having to elaborate.

“You know what else I’m cool with?” Barry says, leaning closer.

“No, but I’m probably gonna dig finding out,” Cisco says, his gaze flitting from Barry’s eyes to his lips.

If he’s being honest, kissing can be a little hit or miss for Barry, sometimes it’s good, sometimes it’s messy and uncomfortable. He’s wanted to kiss Cisco for a while though, he just felt like kissing him wouldn’t be like the awkward times, it’d be one of the good ones, possibly the best.

He’s not even mildly disappointed, Cisco’s lips are impossibly soft and he’s not aggressive in any of his movements like some people. Barry feels pleasantly warm all over and completely content.

They break apart and both look anywhere but at each other. They sit in silence for a moment before Cisco breaks it.

“You know,” Cisco says, taking Barry’s hand and playing with his fingers, “I was actually really nervous about asking you out.”

“That’s funny,” Barry says, “I was really nervous about you asking me out.”

“Really? You seemed pretty chill about it at the time.”

“Yeah…” Barry says, “that’s ‘cause I didn’t know this was a date until a little while ago.”

Cisco cracks up, “oh my God.”

“I was actually going to ask you out,” Barry admits, “I was gonna give you my whole, not sexy romantic proposition and then pretend I wouldn’t care if you turned me down.”

“You had a script didn’t you?” Cisco teases.

“Whole speech planned out.”

“Well,” Cisco says, leaning his head on Barry’s shoulder, “you don’t have to worry about playing up the aloof bit. There’s not a universe where I say no to Barry Allen.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm,” Cisco says, snuggling closer, “totally gazed into the multiverse and there’s not a Cisco alive who wouldn’t go all weak in the knees for you.”

“Well, I can only speak for Earth-1 Barry but, same.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [tumblr](http://queeraang.tumblr.com/)


End file.
